The present invention relates to insulated ice chests or coolers and, more particularly, to an insulated ice chest having beverage and other accessory holders detachably secured thereto.
Insulated ice chests and coolers (hereinafter generically referred to as “coolers”) are regularly used to transport food and beverages on recreational outings such as to the beach, to sporting events and on picnics. Insulated coolers are used not only to transport food and beverages to remote locations, but also to maintain the food and beverages at a reduced temperature, often with the aid of ice cubes or ice packs.
In many environments it is advantageous to provide receptacles in the cooler structure so that as the beverages are consumed over time, they need not be placed on the ground where they are more likely to be knocked over or become soiled. Thus, many insulated coolers have been provided with beverage receptacles. Typically, the beverage receptacles are included in the cooler lid or as permanent receptacles on a side or front face of the cooler. A problem with the providing beverage receptacles in the lid, however, is that the beverages must be removed each time the interior of the cooler is accessed. A disadvantage of incorporating beverage receptacles on a front or side wall of the cooler is that such receptacles may not always be required, but add to the dimensions of the unit whether or not they are used.
There are other articles which may from time to time be used by the consumer in conjunction with a cooler. For example, coolers are often taken along when fishing. Therefore, it would be advantageous to associate a fishing rod receptacle with the cooler to hold the fishing rod while the fisherman waits for the fish to bite, or takes a break for a snack. Insulated coolers are also taken to the beach where the customer may wish to use a beach umbrella. It is often desirable to brace the beach umbrella against the side of the cooler and, therefore, an umbrella holder accessory would be another advantageous accessory for association with an insulated cooler.
The present invention provides beverage and other accessory holders which may be selectively detachably secured to an outer wall of an insulated cooler. Because the accessory holders may be removed and stored, they do not contribute to the cooler dimensions during periods of non-use. Detachably secured holders also allow the consumer to selectively add or remove accessory holders on a portion of the cooler where it is convenient and in a number and at a location suitable to the customer's immediate needs.
As will be appreciated, a variety of accessory holders may be provided in accordance with the invention and selectively detachably secured to the insulated cooler. By way of example, an accessory holding ring, which may be used for example to hold beverage bottles, cans, or cups, is provided. Also provided as an exemplary embodiment is an elongated accessory holder which may be used, for example, to receive a fishing rod.
Thus, the invention may be embodied in an insulated cooler comprising upstanding insulating front, rear and side walls, a bottom wall and a lid, the walls and lid together defining an insulated enclosed space; at least one accessory holder having a first coupling portion; at least one second coupling portion complimentary to said first coupling portion provided on one of said front, rear and side walls for selectively coupling said accessory holder to said respective wall; wherein said accessory holder comprises a frame defining a perimeter of an accessory receiving space having an upwardly open mouth and wherein said first coupling portion is provided on an outer periphery of said frame.